Theres Always Hope
by CaleJensen
Summary: Can Caleb save his sister? Will Sam Admit his feelings? This is my first fic. I borrowed some characters from Ridley C James Brotherhood AU (hope you dont mind) And I included my OC Cale. Let me know what you think please and if you like it ill keep writing. i think i rated this right. Theres some language and Self harm so read carefully.


"Caleb" he heard the voice, knew who it was immediately, "I'm so sorry". He runs down the hall towards the hotel room door not sure of what he will find just knowing his sister, his twin is in trouble. "Cale"! he screams as he opens the door to room 233, its empty but he knows she's there. Without thinking he runs to the bathroom and kicks the door in as he watches his sister put the knife to her wrist and the puddle of blood start to form.

"Cale"! Caleb yells awakening Sam and Dean. "Whats going on"? Sam asks. "No Time I have to find her" Caleb replies as he gets dressed. "Dude find who whats wrong its 2 am" Dean states exhausted after the windigo hunt that he Sam, and Caleb had completed only hours before. " Cales in trouble, I have to find her" is his answer. The look in his amber eyes tells Dean that something is major wrong and he starts to dress. He wont let his sister die. He hasn't seen her in 3 weeks but he knows that he has to save her. "Where is she"? Sam asks, "is she ok"? Shes at the Moonlight hotel the next town over. " How do you know"? Dean says. "Because i just do and she's going to kill herself". Dean hits the gas as Caleb dials her number and receives her voicemail. "Dammit Cale" he knew he shouldnt have left her, he knew she was taking the death of her best friend and boyfriend hard, blaming herself for him being turned and then hunting him down and killing him. Thank God that he can sense her that she isn't blocking him, being psychic twins has its advantages, even if their abilities have a demonic background.

The next town over Cale sits in the bathroom of the rundown hotel, she usually would be in a nicer one but she decides on this one so Caleb wont think to look their when he gets his vision of her death. "If only i had been with him, if only i hadn't left him" the thoughts are driving her crazy she can't forget how he looked when he begged her to kill him. Dusty was her boyfriend and fellow hunter and she had let him down when he was bitten on a vampire hunt. She didn't kill him until he had killed a young girl. He begged her to do it, he didn't want to become what he most hated and he couldn't live with her blood on his hands, so she ended it then she alerted Josh to his body's location and disappeared not answering any calls, not even from her own brother. She spent the next few weeks thinking about what happened, she couldn't sleep and didn't eat, staying drunk as much as she could and cutting herself to ease the pain that she knew would never go away. "I'm one of the most powerful psychics that has ever lived and i couldn't stop it, I always fail the ones i love, They always leave because of me, Theres no reason for me to live anymore" She knows she wont go to heaven, even tho shes blessed with the essence of God she knows that her demonic bloodline and her destiny to fall in love with the morning star will keep her out, all she can hope for is hell. She takes a sip of vodka and cuts her wrist again watching the blood flow. "I'm sorry Caleb" she Presses hard and slips into the darkness, never knowing that someone is watching her that someone is crying because they havent protected her from herself, He unlocks the motel door and prays that Caleb will come in time.

"Drive faster Dean were almost there" Caleb pleads, the knot in his stomach getting tighter with each passing second. He looks up to see the sign of the hotel with the moon shining just like in his dream. Sam prays that she's ok, she has to be ok. Shes like a sister to Dean and Caleb would die without her, and Sam, well Sam can't lose her he loves her. The find the door with ease and when Caleb grabs the handle he finds it unlocked, that's not like Cale. He runs in and sees the same room he saw in his dream, remembering his sisters face he runs to the bathroom and kicks in the door. The floor is red with blood and his sister is leaned against the bathtub with her blonde hair covering her face. "Cale" he runs to her and grabs her finding a pulse and trying to stop the bleeding knowing she needs stitches and wishing he could heal like she can. "Dean we need Cas now!" he pleads as he holds his best friend in his lap and rocks her, Dean silently prays for the angel to come. Castiel arrives and immediately drops to his knees beside Caleb and Cale. "Heal her, you have to help her Cas Please"! he pleads. Cas holds his hand over her wrist and closes the wound with a flash of light. "Get her to bed" he says. Caleb cradles his sister and lays her on the bed never letting go of her hand. " Someone should call Mac" he says with tears in his eyes. " I will" Sam steps outside to call the scholar. And Caleb wishes he could take Cales pain away and fix it all. The Protector leaves knowing she's now safe, he still doesn't know why she can't sense him now when she always did as a child.


End file.
